


see the lightning in your eyes

by ElasticElla



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Power Imbalance, Season/Series 01, set somewhere between the sixth and seventh episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: When Princess Isabella hears she has a visitor from the Doge, her heart skips a beat. For a brief moment she’s certain Helena has come to her, and then Valentina is announced.





	see the lightning in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't recall if carolina was one of the ladies-in-waiting or someone else's servant, so i gave the job to a random oc lena
> 
> title from the offspring's you're gonna go far kid

When Princess Isabella hears she has a visitor from the Doge, her heart skips a beat. For a brief moment she’s certain Helena has come to her, and then Valentina is announced. 

She can’t quite hide the surprise on her face as Valentina approaches, capturing the entire room’s attention with ease. There’s a flush burning on the back of Isabella’s neck, and she’d swear her gowns weren’t quite so provocative last time they met, fights to keep her gaze high above the gold and green decadence. 

Valentina’s lips curl up- too sly, too beautiful- not a single audience member will trust her. “Princess Isabella, I come bearing gifts from Venice.”

Whispers break out, and Isabella’s faintly grateful that her brother is off dealing with the Capulet-Montague business. 

“We are glad to receive you. Lena will show you to your quarters, and bring you later for tea. I look forward to hearing news of our friends in the east.”

Valentina curtsies, all elegant movement, but doesn’t look down or even blink. It’s a bold move, more than a little indecorous, and Isabella’s mouth shouldn’t be dry. 

“I await the hour with great anticipation my lady princess,” she says, and Lena takes her away. 

There are thirty-two more appointments before Isabella retires to her rooms to freshen up. 

She doesn’t recall a single one. 

.

Lena sets up a sitting room that hasn’t been used in ages. Isabella isn’t sure if it is a warning- her late father brought pretty ambassadors here often- or an encouragement. Regardless the room is best in the fall like this, one open side to a courtyard lined with trees. A wall of leaves in red and orange and fading green reach into the room. A glass table has been set with two armchairs, tea, and a small pyramid of pastries. 

Valentina walks in, her dress all the more devastating the closer she gets. 

“How were your travels? No troubles I hope.” Isabella says, as Lena pours the tea before leaving. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” she answers. 

The air shouldn’t feel different now that they’re alone, but it does, Isabella chiding herself for such silly thoughts. 

“Why did the Doge send you?” 

Valentina’s eyelashes flutter, “I’m the gift.”

Her stomach drops, and only propriety that’s been hammered into her since she could talk keeps her from a ruder question. “To what end?” 

Valentina puts down her teacup, licks her lips. “I will serve you as I served him.” 

Isabella gulps down too much tea, scalding her throat. “And you think I would trust a proven spy? How could I possibly believe you aren’t here to report back on Verona?” 

Valentina’s hand slips across the table, her fingers sliding between hers, the gentlest of touches. “You don’t have to trust me, your highness. Use me.” 

Isabella snatches her own hand back, uses two hands on her cup, doesn’t care if she looks like a child. She certainly feels naive, wanting what she does not know in the face of one who has seen it all. 

“Why would the Doge let you leave him? You’re his most trusted adviser.” 

“I was, but he has grown tired of me,” she sighs. “He wanted a gesture of good will so that one day you might return to him.” 

Isabella doesn’t quite know how to react to that, the entire day bursting past her lips in a queasy laugh. 

“If those are the conditions, I must send you home at once,” Isabella says, won’t let herself get caught in that terrible man’s web again.

“Not conditions, hopes,” Valentina corrects quickly. 

Isabella raises an eyebrow, “And what are your hopes in Verona?” 

Her finger runs along the necklace she wears, drifting into her decolletage, “I would rather serve a woman than a man.” 

“More,” Isabella says. 

Her lips quirk, “Someone who can hold their own with me. Someone who is the true power behind a throne.” 

Isabella sucks in a breath, “Those words are nearly treasonous.” 

Valentina laughs lightly, teasingly, “No. Not when you act as your brother’s backbone. Treasonous is how I should like to support _you_.” 

Heart racing, Isabella stands, turns as if it’ll make her mind ease. “And how is that?”

Slender and sure hands turn her back around- she hadn’t even heard Valentina rise- and they’re so close like this, _improperly close_ an old tutor snaps in her mind. Isabella’s head is thick with her rich rose perfume and Valentina’s hands are still on her shoulders, warm and impossible. 

“However you’ll let me,” Valentina murmurs, close enough that her exhales are faint kisses on her lips and Isabella has denied herself too long to continue the charade. 

Her lips press against Valentina’s, a soft gasp nearly making her laugh. That Valentina should be surprised by her actions- but then Valentina’s mouth is open and Isabella can’t string a complete thought together. 

.

There are whispers in the court that the beautiful _lady_ from Venice has come to seduce their king. They’re coming from the same voices that panicked when Escalus was said to be pining beneath Rosaline’s window, those who mourn for their lost days of a small internal scandal.

Weeks turn to months with the new lady, peace to war to peace again. And somewhere in the mayhem, the people stop worrying about the foreign temptress- after all, she is seen with the princess most often, is seen with no men. (Stories fly of her being a widow, a once-concubine, a past famous mistress, an elevated commoner- Valentina rejects none, basks in the mystique.) It’s a fine thing for their young princess to be cultivating international friendships. She’ll support their king well, doubtless has been raised for this.

There is a secret passageway between Isabella and Valentina’s rooms, one only Lena knows of. And in the night, they meet. In the night, Isabella can be swept away by Valentina’s beauty, can truly argue their thoughts without interruption, can be free with each other. 

In the night, Isabella loves her.


End file.
